


Oh, Christmas Tree

by ShootingStar13



Series: WinterPrincess Week Christmas Edition 2018 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: Bucky and Shuri decorate a Christmas tree together.





	Oh, Christmas Tree

“How’s it look?” Bucky asks as he steps away from the tree. He’d just finish stringing up the many lights on the seven foot pine tree he’d cut down for him and Shuri to decorate for the holidays and he hopes he’d done it properly.

“Looks great!” Shuri exclaims, clasping her hands together. “It’s going to look so festive once we finish decorating it!” She says as she rummages through the bag of decorations they bought and Target earlier today. Her hands fish around and pull out a box set of six ruby red Christmas ornaments, still neatly packaged in their plastic and cardboard cage.

Bucky smiles at Shuri’s excitement. It’s their first Christmas together as a couple, and Shuri’s first Christmas ever, since Wakanda doesn’t necessarily celebrate the holiday dedicated to Jesus Christ’s birth.

“Can we start decorating now?” Shuri asks, only slightly impatient with their standing around.

“Of course, Princess.” Bucky says with a grin. Shuri squeaks in delight and quickly goes through and opens up all the decorations so they can start putting them up on the tree.

Silver bell ornaments dusted with white glitter, spherical ruby ornaments encrusted with golden glittery Christmas designs, sugary red and white candy canes, shiny white and gold snowflake shaped ornaments, bright sapphire and emerald diamond shaped ornaments, and dozens of others.

They might have bought one of everything left on the shelves.

As they put on the finishing touches of the tree Bucky notices that the final ornament, the tree topper, is the last bit of decoration that needs to be put up.

The tree topper is a beautiful large golden star, with little round light bulbs surrounding the bright star, and dozens of bright light bulbs encased inside the faux glass of the ornament.

“Hey Baby, do you want to be the one to put the star on the tree?” Bucky asks her.

 In the back of mind, Bucky remembers his father lifting his youngest sister onto his shoulders so that she could reach high enough to place the star on the top of their tree. Their trees used to be much smaller than the one they have now, and much barer than the one they have now. But those trees he used to decorate with his family were still great even if they were much simpler.

“Oh yes! I’ll go grab a chair so I can reach!” The young woman says bringing Bucky out of his memories.

“Uh-Uh, I got a better idea.” Bucky says before she could grab a chair from the kitchen.

“You gonna throw me?” Shuri snorts, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

“Just grab the star and climb up my back.” Bucky says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Shuri scoffs but obliges.

Shuri takes the unpackaged star in her hand and carefully climbs up Bucky’s back, careful not to hurt his spine at all. With some crafty maneuvering, Bucky gets Shuri up on his broad shoulders, her legs hanging down in front of his chest, and her bottom hitting his upper back.

“Comfy?” He asks her.

Shuri chuckles, nodding in affirmation above him.

Bucky carefully steps forward towards the tree and busies himself by staring at his reflection in one of the ornaments while Shuri busies herself with putting up the star.

“All done!” Shuri boasts and then in a swift movement, Bucky lets her slide down his back and sets back onto the floor.

“That was fun.” Shuri chuckles.

“Glad you enjoyed that Princess.” Bucky chuckles as well.

Shuri grins and hurries behind the tree to plug it into the outlet.

Suddenly, the tree lights come to life, illuminating brightly in the small room of the small studio apartment.

“Wow.” Bucky mutters.

“It looks amazing!” Shuri beams. “This looks so beautiful! I’m so glad we did this!”

“Princess, it’s a perfect Christmas tree.”

And Bucky isn’t exaggerating, the tree is _perfect_.

Bright pine green decorated in shiny bright and colorful ornaments and bright white lights.

It’s an amazing tree and Bucky is so overjoyed that he pulls Shuri into a tight and loving embrace, which startles her only a little.

“Thank you Shuri, so much.” He whispers into her ear.

Shuri hugs him back and she presses a kiss onto his cheek.

“You’re welcome Bucky.”

And they stay like that, holding each other in front of their perfect tree, for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
